


Brotherly Worries

by The_Twister



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Instead of everyone working out their personal troubles during Billmageddon so instead of Dipper going back to California with Mabel he stays behind to study under his grunkle. Then when he reunites with his sister he is surprised by how much she has changed.





	

He hadn't noticed how much his sister had grown until one unfortunate night where he caught her making out with one of her many summer flings. He swallowed as he stared just a bit too long. "C-Close the door Dipper!" He heard his sister's voice squeak and he was hit in the face by a sparkly pillow.   
  
"Sorry!" Dipper mumbled as he closed the door. Releasing the breath he hadn't even noticed that he held in. He pressed his ear against the door to hear the male speaking to his sister in an ill manner about her lying that no one would walk in on them.   
  
He hadn't meant to. He was coming in from camping with Soos to get some things. He didn't know his sister had someone over. How was he supposed to know? She didn’t tell him anything anymore.    
  
He knocked on the door after he took a deep breath. "Hey Mabel, can I get some clothes?" His voice shook but he had to be able to get some things from their shared room. Why they still shared a room was beyond him but he enjoyed it time to time.   
  
"Sure, just one sec Dip." Mabel called out and he waited. Scoffing his shoe against the floor of the cottage. Soon the door swung open and the male that was eating his sister's face just moments earlier scowled at him.   
  
Mabel came up to him and smiled her glamorous smile. She still had her braces on but her smile could bring anyone out of any funk. "You can come in now!" She said and fixed her shirt. Pulling the shirt down and Dipper noticed just how much her chest had grown in that moment. He blinked a couple of times to get the image out of his head.   
  
Then he slid into the room to get some things. "So, who was that?" Dipper asked her as Mabel sat on her bed to brush her hair.   
  
"Oh him? No one. Just a passerby in Gravity Falls. Those are the best because then I don't have to see them again. He's leaving tonight." Mabel smiled to Dipper.   
  
Dipper winced to how his sister spoke about others. He shook his head some. "You're hopeless sis." He laughed softly and grabbed his journal he had since being an apprentice to his other grunkle.    
  
He had noticed his sister changed once she came to visit him in Gravity Falls the next summer. He had stayed behind but she went back after the whole fiasco with Bill and the world almost ending.    
  
She became more flirty and started pushing herself on guys way more. He was concerned but never voiced his concerns. He had no reason to because he knew Mabel could take care of herself. Well to an extent anyways. He'd intervene when it was necessary.    
  
He looked up to her when he was about to leave the room. "Do you want to spend the night under the stars with Soos and me?" Dipper asked her. “We are pointing out constellations out to each other.” He added on with a soft smile.   
  
Mabel stared at him for a bit but shook her head. "No, I'm fine but thank you Dip." Mabel told him. "I'm going to invite the girls over for a sleepover." She teased him as she remembered how he was after her first sleepover in the shack.   
  
Dipper automatically groaned then left the room with a grumble. He hoped his sister had fun with the two but he also hoped his sister only invited her friends. He didn't want any boys in her room over the night and while he was gone.   
  
He walked outside with his stuff and walked over to Soos. "What's up dude?" Soos asked as he had noticed the scowl on his face. "You look like someone who just ate something very sour." Soos chuckled then smiled. "Something on your mind?" He asked him.   
  
Dipper sighed and threw his stuff down before flopping down beside Soos. Wincing to the fact he just jabbed a rock up his ass. "Caught my sister with some guy and it wasn't a pleasant sight, Soos." Dipper informed him and rubbed the part that hit the rock. “I thought me staying behind hadn’t affected her by much but I was wrong.” Dipper sighed more and he groaned.

“You and her did have a lot of video chats though. She seemed alright in those.” Soos commented as he remembered nights when the twins would stay up together on it. “And didn’t she always say she was fine even if you weren’t there?” Soos asked and Dipper stared at the dirt.

“I think she was masking herself. Masking how she really felt. Keeping me in the dark so I wouldn’t feel like a dick but I do now. It’s because of me that she is throwing herself to guys, Soos. I’m her brother! I should be there to protect her and not here in Gravity Falls. I should have gone back with her.” Dipper said and he rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, you can’t change the past Dip. Not anymore. You chose and path and so did Mabel. Don’t feel bad buddy.” Soos smiled warmly and Dipper sniffled.

He was so broken up about this. He felt like he had to do something to fix his sister but he was sure nothing would help. Maybe he could start now. Assure her that he would be there from now on.

“I think I’ve got a plan, Soos.” Dipper smiled some then looked at the stars. “I’ll spend more time with my sister. Go on adventures like we used to. That is sure to work.” Dipper’s smile was wide. “Then I won’t have to worry anymore.”

Soos hummed to that and he patted Dipper on the shoulder then put his hand up to point out a constellation to Dipper. The night went on with smiles and laughter as Dipper hadn’t noticed his sister in the window of their room looking down at them with tears streaming down her cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed the guy that came up behind her and kissed her neck then pulled her away from the window. 

  
Dipper may have been enjoying himself but Mabel was lost and confused. She couldn’t be helped. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a pairing fic.


End file.
